


Home

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Relationships, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, The Avengers exist along with the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Being an actress, it is obvious that some aspects of your life aren’t private. It is time for your relationship to come to light.a.k.a.: F*ck the world, with Steve and Bucky you are home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Y/C/N = Your Character’s name

You bit your lip nervously for a moment, fighting the urge of attacking your nails; if you did so, your friend would probably slap you.

“You’re spoiling my makeup.” Josh sat by your side, forcing you to stop.

You had taken him with you, even though the talk show had their own stylists. You wouldn’t trust your face, hair or nails in anyone else’s hands but Josh, your childhood best friend.

“Just post it.” He uncrossed his arms. “They already have the picture. It will be on TV in, what, ten minutes? Maybe less.”

“I can’t.” You rubbed your hands on your dress and gave him the phone. “Do it. I can’t post it.”

“Me?” He questioned, surprised. “Why does it have to be me?”

“Because you pushed me into this whole thing.” You hissed, looking at the door and standing up when a man announced it was your time to be at the stage.

“I hate you.”  Isaac groaned, following you and holding your phone in his hands, the app still open.

With his phone and using your official Facebook page, he started a live stream, turning the camera to you.

“Say hello to everyone, Y/N.” He reminded you and you waved playfully.

You were on Ellen Degeneres’ show  _alone_  for the first time in your life, to promote your new movie. Also for the first time, you were the title character.

When Ellen announced you, you tried to maintain your confidence as you walked to meet her with an open smile. She introduced you to the camera and the audience, offering you a sat and quickly taking the subject to your role.

“So, let me set this straight.” She pointed at you. “You are finally having a solo movie.”

“Yep.” You confirmed.

For some years now you’ve been in Marvel in the Avengers’ franchise as Y/C/N, a now-retired hero.

“How did you manage to get the solo movie?” She was surprised; “I mean… Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Iron Man… They are all man. Your movie will be the first female hero to have a solo movie.”

You laughed a bit. It was a surprise, indeed.

“Y/C/N has a beautiful story. We met a few years ago during the pre-production of the first Avengers movie and I was surprised with what I heard from her. So I started pressuring Marvel for a movie and even the Avengers themselves stood with me, so we  _finally_ got it.”

She smiled, seeing how happy you were. When Marvel decided to make movies with the Avengers, the heroes America grew up admiring from afar, you knew you wanted a place on it.

“Your character isn’t the first Queer character on Disney, but is the first one in a relationship, right?” She opened a larger smile.

For your whole movie’s pre-production, there was a large debate over whether of not Disney would portray your characters’ relationship. For years, Y/C/N and Natasha had dated and even got married just a few months ago, and media wasn’t easy on them.

“Yes.” You confirmed. “Which mean you will see me and Scarlett cuddling during the movie.”

“No kiss?” She sounded surprised and a bit disappointed.

“A single one but I’m not telling when it happens.” You joked.

Ellen nodded, agreeing, She knew how hard it was to have a main LGBT character in a main role and how things needed to be taken slow with a company as conservative as Disney.

“How is it for you?” She questioned. “Because it is a big step and you are basically the face of it.”

“Yes.” You nodded. “I’m bisexual just like the real life Y/C/N and this was something I wanted to be portrayed in the character, so I feel very honoured.”

You tensed when you noticed her listening to her earpiece and changing her posture for a moment, knowing what was coming.”

“Talking about relationships, there is something you share on social media today.” She pointed at the screen behind the two of you. . In it, you had your right hand wrapped with Bucky’s metal hand or his shoulder as Steve rested his head on your lap, and the three of you smiled openly.

‘ _Home’_ , it said under the picture.

“Those are Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, right?”

“Yes.” You confirmed nervously. “They are my boyfriends.”

For some long years now – one year after you started filming as Y/C/N, to be exact – you were in a relationship with the two of them and was finally revealing it to the public.

Disney knew about your relationship since the beginning of it and had kept it absolutely hidden until you had decided you’d had enough about one year ago.

“Are they jealous of Scarlett?” She questioned, surprising you with the question.

You fully laughe, not sure if it was the joke or your nervousness showing up.

“No.” You quickly affirmed. “They took it really well that we were making an effort on showing the real Y/C/N, they are really close friends.”

“So they are very cool with you being an actress and portraying relationships?” She continued. “Don’t get me wrong. I ask because they are men from the 40’s and things were very different back then.”

You shook your head, giggling.

“No, no.” You shook your head. “They are never jealous, I’m never jealous too… We trust each other a lot, we’ve been together for a long while now, so we are past this jealous phase.”

“How long?” She questioned.

You pondered.

“Since about 2012. July, maybe; the boys know the exact day but I don’t, I forget all the time.”

She laughed softly, wishing you good luck, and the screen changed.

“Now, someone told me you love games.” Ellen changed the subject again. “So we have a new game for you.”

…

Your body fell limp on the couch in the dressing room they had given you. Ellen had managed to relax you with her game but now you were back at being nervous.

Hesitantly, you reached out to your phone and unlocked it, opening the app and the photo haunting your thoughts for hours now.

The number of likes had probably beaten your personal record but that wasn’t what you needed to see. The comment session was a mix of reaction. Some people said you were going to hell, some were fangirling and some others were happy for you three.

You were ready to close the app when your eyes fell on two comments with a lot of likes, finding the usernames of your boys’ barely used accounts showing up, both with a single word.

‘Home <3’

You smiled, laying your phone on your chest and taking a breath.

Home.

Fuck the world. You three were home.


End file.
